


there is a boy who catches my bus.

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [31]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Poetry, Loneliness, M/M, No Dialogue, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Sergio a toujours vécu sa vie avec des hauts et des bas.Deux sièges devant lui, un garçon qui lui ressemble beaucoup.Un garçon magnifique.





	there is a boy who catches my bus.

Sergio est un garçon un peu solitaire. Il s'est entouré du minimum de personnes. Ou du moins du peu de personnes qui ont voulu rester avec lui. Il est instable. Parfois violent, à défendre ses propres causes.

Luka qui est resté à ses côtés, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'y a presque que son gentil Luka qui peut le supporter. Et Raphaël. Plus sage. Moins solaire aussi. 

Il a de nombreux problèmes. Il se bat contre lui-même. Un véritable enfer dans sa tête. Ses parents ne le comprennent pas, ne l'acceptent pas. Alors il est seul. Très seul. Il passe ses journées à rêver d'ailleurs.

Des cicatrices qui ont jonché ses bras aux larmes qu'il a versées. Des mauvais souvenirs, des mauvais moments qu'il préférerait oublier. 

Les gens qui l'ont abandonné.

Cris par exemple. Ils ont eu l'habitude de traîner ensemble. Beaucoup. Puis ce dernier l'a lâché car il causait trop de problèmes. Enfin, c'est plus profond. Il sait bien que Cristiano s'est enfuit par peur. Ils se ressemblaient trop.

Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Une situation qui s'est répétée mainte et mainte fois. Il ne compte plus.

Souvent, il faut partir du principe qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher aux autres sinon ils le quitteront. Presque idiot. Triste. Un raisonnement qui lui convient. Qui convient au solitaire qu'il est.

Ses écouteurs branchés, il s'installe dans le bus. Deux sièges plus loin qu'un groupe assez bruyant. Ni Luka, ni Raphaël ne prennent jamais ce bus-là. 

Solitude. Noirceur. Il rabat la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, couvrant ses cheveux courts et décoiffés. Cernes sous ses yeux. Encore du mal à dormir la nuit dernière, la tête trop pleine d'idées.

Ses yeux se déplacent lentement. Il relève la tête. Son casque ne suffit plus à couvrir les bruits de fond. 

Son regard est immédiatement attiré par un garçon plus grand que les autres. Brun. Mais ce qui le frappe directement c'est ses yeux vivaces. Bleu outremer. Exceptionnels. Il rayonne de joie et rit beaucoup. Chaleureux.

Il détaille sa carrure et ressent immédiatement qu'ils dégagent quelque chose de similaire. Au fond des iris du plus grand, une souffrance. Une étincelle de compréhension.

Il pense un instant être vu alors il baisse le regard. Quand il reprend sa position initiale, l'inconnu est de nouveau avec ses amis, comme si de rien n'était.

Peut-être parce que ce n'était rien justement. Un léger doute mais pas grand-chose. Il fixe encore quelques moments cet étranger.

Et pense qu'il est vraiment magnifique.

**Il y a un garçon qui prend mon bus  
qui a des yeux bleus-gris aussi clair que le lac  
dans lequel les enfants vont nager.**

**Il s'assoie avec ses amis  
et rit beaucoup de petites choses.  
Et quand ses amis se taisent,  
il regarde par la fenêtre.**

**Je m'assoie deux sièges derrière lui  
et pense qu'il est magnifique.**

Ses ténèbres se font plus profonds. Parfois moins profonds. Sergio connaît ses hauts et ses bas, ne prétend jamais pouvoir faire plus que ce qu'il ne peut. Il tente parfois auprès de ses amis mais ne leur ment jamais assez bien.

Il n'en a pas besoin. Eux veulent qu'il soit vrai, qu'il soit là avec eux, ancré dans le moment. Ils l'élèvent un peu plus haut que la surface. Un peu moins proche du vide. 

James est rentré de son séminaire et s'est désolé de le voir dans un tel état. Il n'a pas su quoi faire face au plus jeune. S'est excusé. Mais ce dernier lui a dit que ce n'était pas le sujet évidemment.

Il n'a pas su quoi répondre. Plus trop habitué à ce que les gens prennent soin de lui. C'est étrange comme sentiment. Comme un feu qui vient doucement s'épancher contre les parois de glace autour de son cœur.

Il ne veut plus y penser. Il ne veut pas s'en complaire, il a peur d'être laissé seul de nouveau. Alors il a besoin de réfléchir. Un peu plus. Poser les distances. 

La vie, pleine de tempêtes et d'éclaircies.

Il monte dans le bus, règle son passage comme à chaque fois, s'installe à l'arrière. Deux sièges après le groupe de la dernière fois. Il n'a jamais bougé au fil de ces mois, trouvant toujours le même intérêt pour son inconnu.

Cependant, tout a basculé pour l'autre garçon, il peut le voir. Il peut voir à quel point son sourire est faux. Et les manches longues qu'il s'est mis à porter. Au milieu de l'été. 

Dans sa tête, il dessine déjà les cicatrices, les traits, les marques. Bandes rouges qui s'étalent sur les avants-bras. Son reflet dans le miroir qu'il veut détruire. Le carmin qui remplit l'évier. Mains couvertes.

Respiration totalement instable. Vision qui se trouble. Battements de cœur affolés. Aucune douleur physique. Juste la sensation totale d'un vide qui ne se comble toujours pas. Peu importe ce qu'il fait.

Personne ne se souciera de lui. Trop de vermeil qui déborde et tâche le blanc. Un crime. Lame qui tombe au sol dans un bruit qui ne lui parvient pas. Il n'entend plus rien. Que lui-même. Un calme inédit. Il pourrait sombrer.

Il voit les bandages qui débordent légèrement de la manche de l'étranger. Comment ses amis ne s'en aperçoivent pas ? 

Les blessures de cet inconnu sont plus visibles; il craque et s'effondre lentement sous un masque qu'il a créé. Il se reconnaît encore une fois en lui. Beaucoup trop.

Et, juste comme ça, il est magnifique.

**Il y a un garçon qui prend mon bus  
qui fait semblant d'être heureux chaque matin   
à partir de 7h  
il s'assoie avec ses amis  
et leur donne des sourires vides  
et porte des manches longues  
au milieu de l'été.**

**Je m'assoie deux sièges derrière lui  
et pense qu'il est magnifique.**

Sa pommette lui fait mal. Sergio la cache sous sa capuche qu'il enfonce profondément sur sa tête qu'il baisse, honteux. Il n'y a eu personne pour le rattraper aujourd'hui; est-ce vraiment étonnant ?

Sa blessure ne lui fait pas aussi mal que les mots. Les mots sont toujours plus violents. Pourquoi marquer la peau qui en récupérera plutôt que de marquer l'esprit qui n'oubliera pas ? Il claque sa langue sur son palais.

La glace n'a pas suffit à faire dégonfler l'impact qui a prit une drôle de teinte violette. Curieusement, il n'a pas saigné. Il aurait pu. Il a peut-être déjà trop versé de rouge à cause de son père.

Des phrasés, des poings. Ce qui le caractérise totalement. Son géniteur qui n'a jamais pu le supporter entièrement, supporter son caractère, ses idées, sa manière de vivre. Qui aujourd'hui n'a pas pu supporté ses révélations.

Être gay ... eh bien ... ce n'est pas honteux ? Il n'en a pas honte, il n'en a pas peur. Il est peut-être le seul à penser ainsi. 

Ou en tout cas son "papa" lui a bien dit qu'il devrait. Qu'il préférerait qu'il ne soit pas né, qu'il le dégoûtait. Qu'il n'était plus son fils. Que c'était une hérésie, une calomnie, une erreur de la nature.

Tant de gros termes pour dire si peu. Il se considère un peu blessé, jamais trop. Son amour a disparu progressivement pour son "padre" quand il a compris que ce dernier le détestait.

Des cicatrices sur ses bras ont été révélées. Des qui ne se sont pas encore effacées. Cela a choqué des gens sur leur université et il s'en est moqué royalement. Des personne attirées par intérêt, soudainement pris d'un esprit humaniste ? Il n'en veut pas.

Cris s'est excusé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il le savait déjà. James y est forcément pour quelque chose d'ailleurs. 

Il s'installe deux sièges plus loin que le groupe d'amis et ferme les yeux. Il souhaite toujours être ailleurs. Les jours se ressemblent, une routine. Gris. La seule personne qui se démarque est celui qui est à l'avant de ce bus.

Des yeux bleus qui sont devenus vides, froides. Douloureux. La souffrance a peut-être pris trop de place, a peut-être dévoré le reste. Il aimerait en voir plus, il a l'impression que ce garçon s'éloigne.

Pas de lui. De la vie.

Ce grand personnage ne rit plus à présent, plus du tout et ne sourit plus, des cernes sous les yeux, il en a eu marre de se cacher. Et se contente de fixer son téléphone, regard dans le vague, qui s'efface, qui veut être autre part.

Ces iris qui lui font mal à en pleurer. Pourtant, il n'a plus versé de larmes depuis longtemps. Il s'y voit, il s'y voit toujours, et se sent étouffé. Trop de sentiments. Sa tristesse s'épanche et s'étale jusqu'à la base même de son âme.

Et il regarde ce gars-là.

Et il se dit qu'il est magnifique.

**Il y a un garçon qui prend mon bus   
qui a des yeux bleus-gris aussi vide que le  
lac dans lequel les enfants vont nager, en hiver.**

**Il s'assoie avec ses amis  
et regarde son téléphone   
et quand ses amis disent quelque chose de drôle   
il ne rit plus.**

**Je m'assoie deux sièges derrière lui  
Et pense qu'il est magnifique.**

Sergio a toujours vécu une vie avec des hauts et des bas. Il a su s'y accoutumer. Même quand le meilleur des bonheurs s'est transformé en pire des malheurs. Il n'a plus pleuré, il s'est tenu là, le cœur ouvert, arraché de sa poitrine.

Puis il a construit ses propres barrières. Ses propres frontières; des morceaux accumulés pour essayer d'être plus fort, moins facilement atteignable. Il a perdu du monde sur sa route, beaucoup.

Il n'a gardé que ceux qui l'ont vraiment aimé, compris d'une certaine manière, mais surtout supporté. Il sait qu'il n'a jamais eu le meilleur des caractères, il sait qu'il peut être trop arrogant, trop bagarreur. 

Il sait qui il est. Il sait qui il aime. Il sait quelles cicatrices jonchent son corps et pourquoi, pour qui elles sont apparues. Il fait un bilan. Souhaite parfois être ailleurs. Ou non. 

Et il n'a jamais revu le garçon aux yeux bleus tristes, qui lui a tellement ressemblé. Ce même qui prenait le bus avec lui. Puis ils sont venus. Des gens de son groupe, ils sont venus lui parler, lui annoncer.

Lui annoncer que ce dernier avait été retrouvé par ses parents. Après qu'il se soit suicidé. D'une balle tirée, pointée à sa tempe. Il voit déjà le sang recouvrir les murs, le blanc. Il a survécu après tout, il sait.

Ses amis lui ont tout raconté, du début à la fin. De cette boucle infernale, du sentiment d'impuissance, de la plongée toujours plus profonde à laquelle leurs cris, leurs pleurs, leurs supplications n'ont rien changé.

Ces proches ... laissés derrière. Une lettre que l'étranger avait écrit pour ses parents, pour leur dire qu'il était désolé, et une pour ses amis, pour leur dire qu'il les aimait et qu'il savait les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour essayer de le garder.

Et son inconnu a écrit une autre lettre. Une dernière missive. Destinée au garçon triste qui s'asseyait deux sièges derrières lui.

Il lui a écrit pour lui dire qu'il le trouvait magnifique.

Ce garçon qui s'appelait Gerard. Gerard Piqué.

**Il y avait un garçon qui prenait mon bus  
qui a été trouvé par ses parents   
après qu'il se soit tiré une balle.**

**il a écrit une lettre à ses amis  
et leur a dit qu'il les aimait.  
Il a écrit une lettre à ses parents  
leur disant qu'il était désolé.**

**Et il a écrit une lettre à la fille triste   
qui s'asseyait deux sièges derrière lui dans le bus  
pour lui dire qu'elle était magnifique.**

**Author's Note:**

> je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/iconicmarshmellow/art/There-is-a-Boy-Who-Catches-My-Bus-378231360


End file.
